


The Perfect Twins

by Winmance



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Bottom Jared, Bottom Sam, Codependency, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rough Sex, Shy Sam, Sibling Incest, Top Dean, Twins, cocky Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: Sam and Jared are twins, and as twins, they share a lot of things, including their boyfriend, Dean.





	The Perfect Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by @debivc78

Everybody knows the Winchester twins.

In their town of 2000 people, give or take a few, everybody knows everybody.  But when you're something as unusual as identical twins you're impossible to miss.

They know that Sam and Jared are perfectly identical twins, with the same dimples, the same beautiful smiles, and the same eyes. Until they were twelve, they even used to dress the same way, and were often mistaken one for the other.

Although they have two distinct personalities, most people don’t bother trying to figure out which is which.  They just go with “The Twins” whenever they need to mention the boys.

But Dean can tell the difference between them without them even talking to them. He knows that Jared stands a little straighter, in order to appear taller, while Sam usually crosses his arms over his chest, trying to make himself disappear as much as possible.

He knows that Jared laughs with his mouth while open, his laugh so loud that it can be heard from the other side of the room. While Sam’s laugh is barely perceptible, a red blush spreading across his cheeks each time he finds something funny.

Their parents and close friends know these things, too.  But there are some things that only Dean knows.  Things that make their relationship special and unique.

He first noticed the twins when he was sixteen. He was working in his dad’s garage when John Winchester stopped by and asked for some help with his car. Dean’s dad agreed to help him, and after a quick conversation, both men left, leaving the three boys together.

“Hi, Dean” Jared said, a little too high and enthusiastic “I didn’t know you were working with your dad. That’s cool”

“Yeah, gotta help my old man, you know?”

Jared laughed like it was the funniest joke he'd ever heard, while Sam only whispered a quiet “Hello”, almost hiding behind his brother.

“Maybe we could hang out sometime? Help you out a little? We don’t know a lot about cars, but maybe you could teach us?”

Dean was a taken aback by how easily Jared could talk to him. He remembered being twelve and being too scared to do something as simple as ask for directions, but Jared didn’t seem to have any problem socializing. Sure, they’d been in the same school for the past few years, but they'd never exchanged more than a couple words. Yet, Jared was as comfortable with him as he would be with a close friend.

“I don’t know, would you like that, Sam?”

The boy was surprised to be addressed directly, and a strong blush spread across his cheeks. Dean couldn’t help but smile at how adorable Sam looked, and he knew right away that he would be waiting for the twins to come back to see him.

“I don’t- I mean, yeah, we would love to”

That’s the other thing about the twins. They rarely talked about themselves as two distinct persons. It’s always “we” and “us”, as if they didn't exist outside each other, as if they were only one person.

Dean used to find it weird and disturbing, as did most everybody else, including their parents. But one afternoon with the brothers was enough for him to understand their relationship better than anyone else. Sam and Jared aren’t two people, they’re one soul that was put into two different bodies, the complete opposite of each other and yet, a perfect match.

He thinks that’s why they chose him. Because of all the people in this town, he was the only one to understand them completely.

They were fourteen when it started. After their first visit to the garage, they started hanging out more often, until Dean was almost a part of the duo.  Every week or so, they would all go to Dean’s house and spend the afternoon together.

“You’re such a jerk” Jared says, pushing Dean off of the bed “Are you sure your mom didn’t drop you on your head when you were little?”

“You better watch that mouth before I make you shut up”

“Oh, I’m so scared” Jared pretends to be scared, raising his hands in front of him to protect himself “What are you gonna do? Spank my ass?”

“You'd like that too much” Dean laughs, licking his lips before getting closer to Jared “No, I was thinking about something more… drastic. That would prevent you from talking for a while”

Jared smiles shyly, his eyes holding on to Dean’s stare, and for a moment, Dean could have sworn he was in front of Sam. Of course, the shyness only lasted for a few seconds.  Then Jared opened his mouth again, most likely to say something bitchy, and Dean took matters in his own hands.  He pressed his lips against Jared’s.

The kiss is wet and deep immediately. There was no doubt it’s Jared’s first kiss, but the boy doesn’t want sweetness, he wants passion.  He wants deep and brutal, until his lips are swollen and bloody and Dean’s only happy oblige.

Rapidly, the kiss takes another turn, and Jared ends up on his back, with Dean between his legs, pinning him down with all his weight.

“I-I should go” A little voice says from the other side of the room.

Dean barely has time to register that Sam is talking before the boy is picking up his stuff as fast as he can. Dean stands up and puts one hand on top of Sam’s, making him stop immediately. His eyes are shining with tears and his face is redder than anything Dean's ever seen. His heart aches knowing that he’s the reason behind this sad face.

“Do you want to go?” Dean asks quietly

“I-It’s. . .you’re. . .busy. . . I don’t want to bother”

“You never bother me, Sam” Dean reassures him “You could join us?”

“Join you?” Sam repeats, frowning

“Yeah” Dean confirms. He sits down placing one of Jared’s legs on his lap while the other is behind him, holding him close.

Dean reaches for Sam, dragging him slowly closer to them until the boy doesn’t have any choice but to sit on Dean’s lap, his brother's leg under his ass.

“You don’t . . You don’t have to” Sam mumbles “I-I get it, it’s ok, I can go”

“You can go” Dean confirms, pushing Sam’s hair behind his ears “But I don’t want you to. I want you to stay here, with us”

“You want Jared”

“No, I want the two of you. I don’t want you any less than I want Jared, and I don’t want Jared any less than I want you. I need the two of you, Sammy”

Sam smiles shyly at the nickname and his eyes drop to Dean’s lap, unable to hold up under the intensity of Dean’s stare. He cups Sam’s face with his hands, rubbing his skin slowly with his thumbs before getting closer and closer, until there’s no space between them anymore.

“Do you want me, Sam? Do you want me as much as I want you?”

“Yes” Sam whispers, his voice shaking with emotion.

Dean smiles before finally closing the gap between them, and he makes sure to be as gentle as possible, his tongue pressing slightly on Sam’s lips for him to open them. Kissing Sam is nothing like kissing Jared, and for the first time, Dean knows he has a way to tell the brothers apart that no one will ever have.

They continue kissing, Sam melting on every one of Dean’s moves, his arms tight around his neck, while one of Dean’s hand is around his back and the other on Jared, holding him still on the bed.

When the kiss finally ends, they stare into each others eyes. Sam’s so full of love and happiness that Dean can’t help but smile stupidly too, dropping another chaste kiss on Sam’s lips.

“It’s like watching you kissing me” Jared lets out “It’s . . . Fuck, it’s hot as hell”

“Yeah? Well, wait till I fuck the two of you, that’s gonna be something to remember”

Jared bursts into laughter while Sam blushes furiously, like the most perfect tango ever, and Dean knows at this exact moment that his life just changed for the best.

 

 

 

They start having sex when the twins are fifteen. Dean wanted to wait till their sixteenth birthday.  But when he came home to two perfect boys, one wrapped in a pair of black panties and the other in white, on his bed, begging him to fuck them, well, he’s only human, after all.

He made love to Sam first. The order shouldn’t count, but it does because Sam always needs a reminder that he is loved as much as Jared, that he is special too. And by taking his virginity first, Dean shows him once again that he has a special place in Dean’s heart.

When its's Jared's turn it’s the only time Dean isn’t rough with him. The boy is shaking like crazy, his confidence all but gone, and Dean spends at least ten minutes doing nothing else but kissing him, until he’s fully ready and begging.

Neither brother leaves the bed while he fucks them. They both stay there, kissing Dean whenever the occasion presents itself or just touching him, letting their long fingers trace his skin as he fucks one of them. Dean woudn’t want it another way.

 

“I don’t know… I mean, this movie sounds good, it does, but the other one looks good, too…” Sam sighs, looking frustrated at the newspaper in front of him.

“Oh my god, Sam, pick one already,” Jared groans, letting Dean’s dick fall out of his mouth

“Hey, did I tell you to stop sucking me?” Dean asks roughly

“No, but hearing Sam complain about what movie to go see for ten minutes is mood-killer”

“For you maybe, but not for me” He puts his fingers in Jared’s hair and pulls it hard enough to make him raise his head completely “Don’t be a bitch to your brother, alright? Choosing a movie is important”

“I’m not being a bitch”

“Yeah, you are”

Jared rolls his eyes before mumbling an apology, that Sam hurries to accept. But it’s not enough for Dean.

“I want a better apology”

“What? You want me to suck his dick, too?”

Dean’s dick twists in excitement just thinking about it, and he smiles at Jared.

“Kiss him”

“What?” Both boys say

“I want you to kiss your brother, to apologize”

Jared smiles, licking his lips hungrily before moving toward Sam until he’s sitting between his legs.

“Come on Sammy, let me apologize”

“I-Are you sure? It’s-I don’t, it’s incest”

“And that’s a problem for you?” Dean asks, “If it is, you don’t have to”

“No” Sam replies, blushing a little “It’s just- It’s like kissing myself”

“Come on, I won’t bite” Jared promises

Sam doesn’t look completely convinced, but he finally agrees and closes his eyes, waiting for Jared to kiss him. The boys rarely kiss Dean. He’s the one who makes the first move, always. And as a result, Jared is a little taken aback when it’s his turn to be the dominant one.

He starts by pressing his lips against Sams but doesn’t do anything more. Dean watches carefully, studying their movements. Jared finally starts to use his tongue, asking his brother to open his mouth, and when Sam does, the real fun begins.

Dean can’t begin describe what it looks like, to see them kiss. It’s like someone who'd been split in two and  was now trying to put themselves back together. The awkwardness of it being their first time together made it that much hotter.

“Hey Jared, why don’t you start playing with his nipples? I’m sure it will help Sam be more relaxed”

“Fuck yeah” Jared says, pushing his brother’s shirt out of the way

Jared and Sam are beautiful. They’re sixteen but still have their baby faces, sweet and innocent, and their bodies are nothing like other boys their ages.  Jared said that it’s because they were very premature, even for twins. The doctors didn’t believe they would live, and after their birth, their parents were told not to get their hopes too high. But the boys fought back, and today, they're the definition of perfection itself. Well, for Dean at least.

“You’re beautiful” He breathes out, stroking his dick while he watches Jared biting on Sam’s nipple

He'd planned on only watching the boys, but the minute a moan escapes Sam’s lips, he knows he can’t wait any longer.

He gets up from the bed and walks behind Jared, pushing his pants down immediately. The boy groans and pushes his ass back toward Dean, and even if he can’t see his face, Dean can imagine his smile just fine.

Jared has the most beautiful smile. His whole face always lights up when he smiles, and more than once Dean ended up forgetting what he was about to say because of it. Jared’s smile is more dangerous than the sun, but Dean needs it just as much, if not more.

He doesn’t waste time preparing Jared. They already fucked this morning, and even if they hadn’t, he knows what his boy can take.

He pours some lube on his dick and with one long thrust, he’s inside.

“Fuck” Jared screams, holding on his brother tight

“Like that baby?” Dean asks, picking up a fast rhythm right away

“Yes, yes, yes” Jared screams again, biting  Sam’s skin, which makes the other boy scream too

“Jared, that hurt!” Sam complains

“Sorry”

“Come on Jared, apologize better than that, love”

Jared grins before pushing Dean back with his ass a little bit, until he’s able to reach his brother’s pants. He doesn’t take them off, but he starts licking and sucking on the skin just above his waistband, which is enough to make Sam moan.

“You’re so damn good, Jared” Dean whispers, “Always such a good boy for me”

“Jay” Sam moans, his hands in Jared’s hair.

“Sam, pull your pants off and spread your legs” Dean orders

Sam doesn’t ask any questions and does as he was asked, which leaves him naked in front of his brother. Dean puts some lube on his fingers and starts to press them inside of him roughly, making Sam scream in pleasure.

“Sweetheart, I’m gonna ask Sam to move under you, ok?” Dean whispers in Jared’s ear, biting on his lobe gently “I want to fuck the two of you”

“Yeah, ok”

“Sammy, slide under Jay”

Sam looks at him with a questioning stare before agreeing, sliding from the bed to the floor. Dean positions them correctly so he can have a perfect access to both of their asses, which results in Jared’s dick resting on Sam’s back. He wonders what it would look like, watching them fuck. He bets it would be epic.

He starts fucking Jared faster, which makes him rub himself harder on his brother’s back, and given the way he's moaning, he loves it just as much as Dean.

Suddenly, he pulls out of Jared and pushes into Sam, without allowing him time to adjust, he starts fucking him, rough and hard. He doesn’t want Jared to feel neglected, so he pushes him a little further up on Sam’s back until he can push his tongue inside his sweet ass.

“Dean” Jared moans, pushing his ass back in Dean’s face “Fuck, yes”

“Language” Dean says, spanking Jared’s ass so hard that he can see the outline of his hand on it.

Jared only moans harder, the sound sending a wave of pleasure over Dean as he starts fucking Sam even harder. It doesn’t take long before Jared’s arms give out, and he’s laying completely on his brother, both of their asses in the air.

Dean starts alternating between them, going from one another after only a few thrusts, leaving them both panting and beginning for more. Sam's shyness and Jared's bratty attitude are gone, and right now, even Dean wouldn’t be able to tell them apart.

He comes in Jared first holding the boys in place so he can watch as his come slides down from Jared’s ass to Sam’s crack, the boys' shaking bodies making it even better.

Dean helps the brothers roll over and gathers them both in his arms, Sam on his right and Jared on his left, their hands meeting on his chest.

“I love you so much” He whispers “You have no idea”

“We love you too” They both say at the same time.

They spend some more time on the floor, doing nothing else but cuddling, one of Dean’s hands rubbing Sam’s back while the other is rubbing Jared’s hair. The three of them trying to get their breathing stable again.

“Babe, what movie do you want to see?” Dean asks Jared after a while

“I don’t know. They both sound good”

“You gave crap to Sam about it but you can’t choose yourself” Dean laughs “Typical”

“But they’re amazing, both of them. I don’t want to choose” Jared complains, lifting his head a little so he can look at Dean “Which one do you want to see?”

Dean smiles softly, his fingers tracing gently on Jared’s skin, synchronizing himself with Sam’s soft sleepy breathing.

“What about we go see both movies? Can’t choose between two perfect things, can we?”

Jared smiles back before dropping his head on Dean’s chest again, holding his brother’s hand tightly.

There’s a lot of things that make Jared and Sam different, but Dean doesn’t care about any of those things. It doesn’t matter who’s the funny one, who's the smart one, or who's the one with a brat mouth. In the end, they’re just a continuation of each other, and Dean loves them both the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was part of a commission, hope you like it


End file.
